


A Missed Chance

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, RWBY Uncommon Ships, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Raven asks Summer to dance with her.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 55
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	A Missed Chance

Raven put one of her hands on Summer's shoulder, her other hand on Summer's waist. Summer wore a long, white dress, Raven a short, red one with a skirt. They slowly danced to the music, for the moment, merely content to be in each other's company.

"I'm glad you asked," Summer said quietly. "Me to dance, I mean. I really thought you'd go with Tai."

Raven considered her answer, swaying slowly to the music. "I considered it."

"And?"

"I decided I didn't want to miss this chance." Raven leaned over and kissed Summer on the lips. "Partner."

Summer smiled. "Aw. That's sweet, Raven."

They were silent for a little while longer before Raven said, "I just wish..."

Summer waited for a minute, then said, "Wish what?"

Raven sighed, then kissed Summer's cheek. "Wish I'd asked you to dance while you were alive."

Summer thought that over. "I think I'd have liked to dance with you."

Raven smiled slightly, sadly. "Yeah. Maybe if I had...things would have turned out differently."

"Or they might have turned out the same," Summer replied. "Who knows, other than the gods?"

"I've never been that religious," Raven replied. 

Summer kissed her again. "I know."

But the dream ended. It always ended. Raven woke up, her joins stiff, feeling sore, and grieving. Grieving for friends lost and chances missed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don't believe Raven ever had any feelings for Summer, but I thought it would be cool to write about Raven having unresolved feelings about Summer.  
> If you have an uncommon RWBY ship you'd like to see me write, post a comment, so long as it isn't incest I'll probably do it.


End file.
